


An Act of Kindness for One Harry Potter by a Sympathetic Draco Malfoy

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Draco leaned on the wall to wait for them to get dressed, he could not help feeling like he had done a very kind thing by disrupting them. Someone should give Potter a better rogering than that sorry sod had. The man had saved the bloody world—okay, mostly Europe—the least someone could do was give him a proper shag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act of Kindness for One Harry Potter by a Sympathetic Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Firstly, thank you to my beta A for the quick turnaround. Secondly, thank you to the mods for their _patience_. Thirdly, thank you to **blithelybonny** for the wonderful prompt. It was so much fun and I tried to stay as true to the prompt as I could. Anyway, I hope you and everyone else enjoy it.

" _Finally_ ," Draco sighed, as he wiped sweat from his brow. "Well? How was it?"

"Calm down, Mr. Malfoy," smiled Healer Penaluna, as she looked over the dummy-patient, made up of rejected animal parts the butchers donated to the University that were then transfigured.

Penaluna looked over Draco's and Chang's surgical work, Draco acting as the Surgical Healer and Chang assisting him, and hummed as she made little marks on her clipboard. It must have been fifteen minutes before she looked up at them, her face serious.

"Bloody hell," Chang grumbled, ripping her cap off of her head.

Draco just shook his head at himself and kept on shaking it as he hissed.

"I'm kidding, you two did beautifully," Penaluna said, waving her hand dismissively in the air and grinning at them. "Wonderful work really. I'll compile your reports and you can have a look at them… say tomorrow?"

"Please, don't do that," Draco said flatly. "Blimey."

"You've got a terrible sense of humour, Healer," Chang said, even as she smiled.

"Sorry, I've only been around cadavers recently," Penaluna said, making a face. "Anyway, you two are done with your preliminary surgical training and you should be able to start assisting with the real thing if you pass the upcoming exams. How _exciting_. Your surgical rotations are going to be quite fun."

"Malfoy, drinks later," Chang said, as they left the surgical room. "After our evening lecture."

"All right," he agreed. "I suppose we get on well enough for that not to be a complete disaster. In the meanwhile, I'm going to have a kip since we've finished early."

"Brilliant idea," Chang said, pulling off her surgical attire. "But I'm going to go over the last chapter we were supposed to read. I only skimmed it a bit."

c==3 c==3 c==3

When Draco got to his dorm room he half expected to see his roommate nose deep in Mind Healing texts or annoyingly reciting the effects of various types of Mind Disorders as he cleaned. Instead of the usual, Draco opened the door to see Potter on his stomach as some bloke buggered him bored. Because that's how Potter looked. Well and truly _bored_ —and perhaps a bit uncomfortable by the way he grimaced.

As Draco frowned at the men, he found that it was no surprise Potter seemed to be having a shit time since Draco was not quite sure what the bloke on top of him thought he was doing; he just knew it was not shagging. It was a pitiful sight and not at all enough reason for Draco to retreat before he was noticed. He could not in good conscience skip his nap just so that this sort of torture could go on. He needed his sleep and Potter needed rescuing so he flung the door wide, causing it to bang against the wall, and went inside.

"Shit!" the bad shag exclaimed, scrambling off of Potter rather quickly.

Draco reckoned he was not the only one wincing at that.

"Malfoy!" Potter exclaimed, and Draco was inclined to think that there was a hint of relief in the cadence of Potter's voice. "Knock, you prat!"

"Charm the bloody doorknob next time, Potter," he said, sneering. "Or use a _Locking Charm._  You're a _Wizard_. Merlin."

"You're supposed to be in class!" Potter snapped, as Draco reached for the door.

"Well tough luck, it ended early," he said. "Now put some clothes on. I need a nap and I'm coming back in there in two minutes whether or not you're decent. And cast a bloody Air Freshening Charm."

As Draco leaned on the wall to wait for them to get dressed, he could not help feeling like he had done a very kind thing by disrupting them. Someone should give Potter a better rogering than that sorry sod had. The man had saved the bloody world—okay, mostly Europe—the least someone could do was give him a proper shag, and it was not as if Potter was a dreadful sight to look at either. Potter was a bit of all right—with his bright eyes, square jaw and slightly toned frame. All anyone had to do was ignore what a pillock he could be and everything would be good.

By the time Potter's beau had left the room Draco was considering shagging Potter senseless. Why not? Draco had not had a good shag in a while, Healer training was not exactly leaving him much time to pull anyone, and, if Potter was in desperate enough need of a good tupping, he could probably knock a Life Debt off of his list—because really, Potter must have been absolutely _distraught_ after what Draco had just seen. He would be doing Potter's fine arse a favour if he slept with him.

But how would he get Potter to agree to it?

c==3 c==3 c==3

"You aren't listening to me," Chang said, sipping her Martini.

"Forgive me if I don't want to spend my time at the bar discussing the long term side effects of abusing various potions. I've other things to think about," Draco drawled. Ever since they had left their lecture Draco had been contemplating how to convince Potter to sleep with him.

"Does someone have a personal life?" Chang asked, perking up. "Talk. Because _this_ is the closest I've come to being social in two months and we don't even really like each other. We just have a lot of classes together."

"And that's exactly why it isn't your concern," he said, nursing his gin and tonic.

"You're such a dung beetle," Chang muttered.

"You are ever so charming," he deadpanned. "But say, for instance, you want to pull someone that wouldn't so much as touch you with a broomstick. How would you go about it?"

"I'd find someone else to pull," Chang said. "If all I want to do is get a shag, that'd be way too much work. I'd have to try and catch their attention and I really can't be bothered with all the flirting. I'm too busy for that."

"Hmm," he hummed, thinking on how he could try to attract Potter's attention.

Perhaps he could move his yoga exercises from the gym to the dorm Common Room. Their door was at the perfect spot for Draco to give Potter a view of his arse in Adho Mukha Svanasana without it looking planned. He _had_ been complaining about that handsy bloke that kept approaching him in the gym so it would not hurt to move.

"Well done, Chang," he murmured.

"So you're going to find someone else?" she asked.

Draco scoffed and took a sip of his drink. "No," he said. "I like a challenge."

c==3 c==3 c==3

Phase one of _Give Potter a Worthwhile Sexual Experience_ was in action. Draco had his yoga mat laid out on the floor and he had already warmed up. He went about his routine as usual, possibly with a few extra sequences that would have him bent over more often. Near the end of his routine, he heard Potter step into the Common Room and pause. Draco was just reaching the end of his Sarvangasana and so he slowly brought his toes to the floor and extended his arms behind him, palms flat as he entered Halasana. His arse was pointed up at the ceiling and his knees were above his head.

"Jesus, Malfoy," Potter said. "You do know we have a gym right?"

Draco decided to forgo answering Potter until he had finished his exercise. He needed to concentrate on his breathing. By the time he was done, Potter was in their room, munching on cereal as he packed his bag for the day.

"Potter," he said in greeting, beginning to get his shower things. "And yes, I know we have a gym. But we've also got a Common Room no one uses in the mornings that's perfectly suitable to exercise in."

"At least put a shirt on," Potter said, giving Draco's torso a look before turning away. "Spare the rest of us. You aren't exactly easy on the eyes."

"Think what you want, Potter," he said. "Many people would love to see me with a lot less than a shirt on. Just ask the blokes and birds that hit on me at the gym. And don't you leave any crumbs in the room. I know it's difficult since you eat like a bloody hooligan, but do try."

"Piss off, Malfoy. You're not as fit as you think you are" Potter said. "Just go take your shower, yeah? You're making the room smell something awful."

Draco gave Potter the finger on his way out because he most certainly did _not_ stink and he _knew_ he was fit. He was fit as fuck. The nerve of Potter, and here Draco was selflessly trying to seduce his way into the bloke's pants to help him out. Potter could just forget about ever getting a good rogering because Draco was not feeling at all charitable any more. In fact, he was going to keep doing yoga in the Common Room, shirtless and in very fitted yoga trousers to let Potter see just what he was missing out on and how bloody fit Draco really was.

Who did that scrawny twat think he was, anyway? Potter was in no position to tell Draco he was not fit, not when Potter's hair looked like a wild animal lived in it and he had joints as knobbly as a house elves.

c==3 c==3 c==3

"How in the world are you doing that, Malfoy?" asked Boot, another one of the blokes in his dorm and a Ravenclaw from his year at Hogwarts. Boot had shaved his hair since then and had grown a few inches.

"Practice," he said, holding the Astavakrasana. He was balanced on his hands, elbows bent so that he was parallel to the floor and feet crossed at the ankles with his right arm between his thighs.

"Think you can teach me?" Boot asked. "I'm not really one for the gym."

Draco slowly pulled himself out of the pose and breathed. "We'd have to work our way up to this and I don't know that I want to be teaching anyone yoga," he said.

"Oh come _on_ ," Boot complained, as Draco began to do his other side. "Help a bloke out. I can pay you. It'll have to be cheaper than the bird over in the gym charges though."

"... Ten sickles per week," he said. "I do yoga every day. Usually in the mornings before classes but only about four of those days are workouts."

"At half five, right?" Boot asked. "I've heard you bustling around."

"Yeah. I reckon we can start tomorrow. I'll have you begin with ten minute sessions and then gradually increase the time and sickles appropriately," he said. "This can't possibly be worse than teaching Pansy."

"All right. Say, how long did it take you to get fit like that?" Boot asked. "I need to start giving the women something to look at. I haven't exactly got a model's face."

"No, you don't," he said in agreement, pulling himself out of the pose and receiving a glare from Boot. "And let's not get caught up in looking fit just yet. You need to get fit first."

"Right, well, I'm going to have breakfast. Want some?" Boot asked.

"Two boiled eggs would be lovely," he said, beginning his warm down right as Potter stepped into the room.

"Do you want the yolk a bit runny or what?" Boot asked.

"Terry, are you making _Malfoy_ breakfast?" Potter asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," Boot said, nodding. "You want?"

"No thanks," Potter said.

"What of it, Potter?" Draco asked. The man had the gall to ignore him and head into the kitchen area instead. "Oi-"

" _So_ , Malfoy's going to teach me yoga," Boot interrupted. "Want to join in?"

"You're barking," Potter said flatly, as he went for his morning cereal. "Absolutely barking. As if I'd let him teach me anything."

"I don't know, Potter," Draco said. "You could probably learn something from me. You could use some flexibility and core strength. Maybe then you'd have a better time shagging, because from what I've seen-"

Draco let out a shocked gasp when he felt something cold pouring onto his head, running through his hair and down his face. It was milk.

"Sorry but you're on your own, Terry," Potter said, already going into their room.

"Potter, you son of a bitch!"

"Oh, come _on_ ," Boot complained. "At least use the water for that. We have to _buy_ milk, guys."

c==3 c==3 c==3

It was the last day of exams before Christmas hols and there was a party going on in Draco's dorm building. He had pulled a rather fetching brunet bloke and was so close to forgoing their efforts to find an unoccupied room. They could fuck in a shower stall or the stairwell for all he cared because this was getting ridiculous.

"There's an alcove over here," the bloke said, pulling Draco with him. His name was… Jeremy, or something like it. Joe? Jeremiah? Jeff? Gerrard? One of those or something like it.

When they arrived at the alcove, Draco swore under his breath. He could see two figures further away in the dim light, one flopping around between the other's legs and the other readjusting himself in what was likely a search for an acceptable position. Draco did not think the bloke would find one. He also thought the bloke looked like Potter—and it would just be sad if it was because Potter would have to have terrible luck to pull two guys that fucked like they were a fish out of water.

Draco took another look at the couple and grimaced when he realized he was right. It was Potter. Annoying as the man was, Draco would not wish such a terrible shag on him, or anyone really.

"That poor bloke…" Gerrard/Jeff/Joe said. "Adelrick's a terrible top. Shags like he's having a seizure. Anyway, I don't think I can wait much longer and they're a ways away. Please tell me you can do better than _that_."

"Well, he's set the bar fairly low so I reckon I can," Draco said, pulling Jeremiah/Jeremy down for a snog. There was something about shagging a taller bloke that was terribly exciting.

"Trust me," Jeff/Joe said, as they tore at the other's pants, "you can't possibly be worse. Or at least I hope not."

Hmm, maybe Potter really did need someone to do him a favour, even if he was short _and_ a pain in Draco's arse.

"I'm not," he said, slipping his hand between the man's legs.

c==3 c==3 c==3

"Seriously, you've convinced Cho to join you?" Potter asked, as Draco corrected Chang's Adho Mukha Svanasana, or downward-facing dog.

"I didn't convince her. She _hounded_ me," Draco muttered, pushing Chang's hips back a bit and straightening her spine. "Merlin, Chang. Boot's more flexible than you are."

"He's been doing this longer," Chang said in defence. "And these aren't my yoga trousers…"

"You can't blame your trousers," Boot piped in. "And you keep ditching so it's your own fault."

"And I don't recall him ever being this stiff," Draco said, before going back to his mat. "After this warm up, we're going to do the sequence I showed you last week for strengthening your back."

"Kindly tell Boot not to stare at my arse the whole time," Chang said. "It's creepy."

"Just ignore him, Chang," Draco said, as they neared the end of the warm up. "I don't see Boot making a fuss when you undress him with your eyes."

"I don't," she denied hotly.

"You _do_ ," Boot said, on an exhale as they bent their heads to their knees in a forward bend.

"Trying to get a look at Boot's arse as well, Potter?" Draco asked, even though Potter was better seated to ogle him. He had noticed Potter spending a longer amount of time in the Common Room than usual in the mornings. "You don't usually have breakfast in here."

"I'm just tired of you fussing about crumbs in the room," Potter said. "No big deal."

"Boot, I think you've got an admirer over there," Draco said. He rather thought that Potter had taken a liking to watching them, more specifically him, work out. If he let on that he realized it then Potter would retreat, so he used Boot to tease Potter with instead of himself—and on occasion Chang since the two had dated briefly.

"I don't think I'm Harry's type," Boot said, as they went into Tadasana, where they were more or less standing upright, and stretched their arms to the ceiling.

"Gay," Chang said.

"Blond," Boot corrected.

 _Interesting_.

"I'm still here," Potter said, around a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," Draco muttered, as he brought his hands to his heart's centre. "And how about we ignore Potter and focus on what we're doing and keeping aware of our bodies while doing it."

Draco's revulsion at Potter's etiquette, while strong, had not distracted him from Boot's revelation that the Potter fancied blonds. If Potter was keen on blonds and had begun to respond to all the shirtless yoga then Draco reckoned he was halfway into his roommates pants already. He just needed to find a way to entice Potter further, which was the difficult bit since they generally avoided unnecessary discussion. Words never went anywhere pleasant when they were the ones using them.

If Draco could get Potter more interested in shagging than in whether or not he could actually tolerate him then this might be able to work.

c==3 c==3 c==3

"So I get the feeling that it was Harry's pants you're trying to get into," Chang said, during a particularly boring but terribly important lecture about rare maladies and how to identify them.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, chewing on a fingernail as he took notes. He really should try to break the habit.

"You've been eyeing his arse a lot and you get this smug look on your face when you catch him watching your arse in the mornings," she said. "The same one you got when you were going after that Sam bloke during second year."

"Second year?" he asked. "Merlin, have I been talking to you for that long?"

"I suppose it has been a while," Chang said, scribbling something Draco had missed. "Does this mean we're friends? Because I think I spend a surprisingly large amount of time with you."

He copied what she had written and shrugged. "You're in most my classes and we keep talking so I suppose you are. Maybe," he said.

"Well, as a friend to both you and Harry, I think that once you get past the unnecessary animosity you could make an interesting pair," Chang said.

"What?" he asked, shocked. "You know what, don't bother. I don't want to hear you repeat it. How about we just take notes and be proper attentive students?"

"Fine," Chang said, with a cadence that Draco did not think he appreciated.

"Don't pull any Korean matchmaking rubbish on me, Chang," he warned.

"Do I look like my great-grandmother?" Chang asked. "Besides, I think _your_ family is more likely to do that to you than I am."

"... True," he said. "But still, no meddling."

"All right, fine," she agreed. "I won't meddle."

c==3 c==3 c==3

Draco was absolutely livid. Why? Because the clothes he had brought to the showers with him were gone and all he had left were his slippers and towel. A _hand_ towel, because he did not really need a bath towel if he had his clothes to change into right after drying. He was in third year for Merlin's sake, he would have thought people would refrain from petty behaviour. He had gone a good while without anyone troubling him—or at least they had not troubled him in such a childish way—and had hoped things would have carried on that way until he graduated.

"If I ever find out who did this," he muttered, as he walked briskly through the halls and to his room.

A minimal amount of people saw Draco during his trek to his dorm since it was early in the morning, but either way, it was embarrassing. Draco made a point to make eye contact with anyone that looked at him strangely. Yes, his towel was only covering his front bits, so what? They could deal with it. It was not as if he was terrible to look at or that they had never seen someone starkers before.

"Nice arse, Malfoy," Chang said, from the couch in his Common Room. "But didn't you go to the showers with clothes?"

Draco turned around and levelled a glare at her while Boot laughed so hard that his half chewed breakfast wound up on the floor.

"Don't you have your own dorm to be in?" he asked.

"Yes, but there's no breakfast there," Chang said, before eating some... whatever it is that Boot had made. "And quit being pissy. At least Harry gets to see you-"

"Shhh. No meddling," he hissed, glancing back at his room door.

"Yeah, but I wasn't—"

"We don't talk about it," he interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Boot asked.

"I'm going to put some clothes on," he deflected, turning for his and Potter's room.

Draco went straight to his underwear drawer when he went inside the room. He was going to act as normally and as comfortably as possible. If Potter tried to give him any grief over having his clothes stolen then he was not going to indulge Potter by playing into it.

"Good gosh, Malfoy," Potter exclaimed, when he spotted Draco. "Where are your—Don't bend over— _Okay_ , that's your anus and my cue to leave."

"Don't rush out on my account," Draco said, pulling out a pair of pants as Potter fled.

"Mate," he heard Boot say, "your knapsack."

Potter barged into the room while Draco was pulling his pants up and for a while they just stared at one another, Potter's eyes going down to Draco's bits. Slowly, Draco resumed pulling his underwear up to his hips.

"See something you like?" he asked, a bit more snappishly than he intended, his residual anger colouring his tone.

Potter cleared his throat and headed for his knapsack. "Not at all," he said, blushing as he grabbed his things.

"Could have fooled me," Draco murmured, once Potter was out of the room.

c==3 c==3 c==3

"Malfoy," Potter said.

"Hmmm?" he hummed, studying.

"Are you stealing my socks?" Potter asked. "I can only find one foot."

"No, that'd be pointless. Just mix and match them," he said, slightly insulted that he had been reduced to a simple sock thief.

"I can't! I've only got _one_ ," Potter said, as a blue and green chequered sock landed on Draco's textbook.

"Potter!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and Levitating the bloody thing away from himself.

"Malfoy, where are my socks?" Potter asked, looking completely serious.

"I don't bloody know," he said. "What would I need your foul socks for?"

"I've told you not to mess with my stuff," Potter said hotly.

Draco looked at Potter incredulously. "What? Seriously, _why_ would I want your _socks_?" he asked. He sighed and got up, opening his underwear drawer and grabbing a pair before hurling them at Potter. "There. You can borrow a bloody pair. Just don't lose them."

"What?" Potter asked confusedly, blinking at the socks that had bounced off of him and then at Draco.

"I'm loaning you some socks so that you can stop bothering me and so I can get back to studying," Draco said, sitting at his desk once more. "Don't read too much into it."

"You're lending me socks…" Potter said.

"You can leave them if you want," he said, taking up his quill. "It's bloody cold out though and I'm not likely to be this generous later."

"... I'll try not to lose them?" Potter said, his words sounding too much like a question.

"Potter, if you lose the socks on your feet I won't let you live it down, _especially_ if they're mine," he said, glancing at Potter. "Now shoo. I'm studying."

"Er, thanks," Potter said slowly, before heading out to the Common Room. He hesitated a bit at the door but apparently decided not to say anything.

"Don't spill anything on them," Draco yelled. "And cast an Impervious on your shoes!"

c==3 c==3 c==3

"You loaned him your socks," Chang said, sounding too pleased. "That's cute."

"They're socks," Draco said, as they walked through the halls of the Maternity Ward.

They were on rotation in Obstetrics and Gynaecology. Draco did not find it quite as exciting as when he was on rotation for surgery but he reckoned that was because a painful amount of patients would not permit him to watch or aid in attending to them. Draco was of the opinion that he would be able to clear all the tasks that involved documentation and management, but as far as practical applications that did not include simulations or workshops went he was not particularly hopeful. It was the downside of being an ex-Death Eater.

"So what if they're socks," Chang said, shrugging. "You've given Harry something of yours to wear without cursing them first. Never thought I'd see the day that happened. Are you trying to sway him with kindness?"

"Hmmm," he hummed, stopping and thinking it over. Potter had seemed rather thrown by Draco's annoyance induced generosity. "That's an idea."

"Mhm," Chang hummed, before resuming their travels. "Clever."

"I am, aren't I?" he said, pleased with himself.

"Uh huh…" Chang said. "Say, what do you think about me and Terry?"

"What…?" he asked. "Speak to me, Chang. Speak to me."

c==3 c==3 c==3

It was the middle of the night and Draco could not sleep for the life of him. Potter had spent his time in the dorm waltzing around in Draco's socks, and the bloody things had looked so good on his feet that Draco was beginning to imagine his topping Potter involving said socks. Now that the thought was in his head, his cock could not seem to let go of it. Draco had an erection that refused to relent and a roommate that was likely to walk in from his night time studies at any moment.

What did it matter that Potter might walk in on him though? He was trying to get into the man's pants anyway and was willing to have a wank while Potter was sleeping a bed away from him. Although waking someone up while wanking and being walked in on were two different things. The first instance held the possibility of Potter remaining silent and allowing Draco to finish rubbing one off and the second was just an interrupted wank where no one wound up happy.

Draco looked down at the dimly lit sheets and the tent they formed around his cock. Fuck it, he was going to have a wank. He had seen Potter being bloody shagged in this room _and_ an alcove, Potter should be able to handle him wanking—or humping a pillow, as he was wont to do.

With a deep breath, Draco rolled over and grabbed one of his many pillows. He pushed his pyjama bottoms to his thighs and then kicked them to his ankles before setting the pillow underneath him. Slowly, he began to grind against it, circling his hips and feeling the silk pillowcase gliding against his cock. He imagined having Potter underneath him, begging for him to get on with it and prove that he could fuck better than those pitiful pillocks Draco had seen him with. He rolled his hips in motions that would have pushed him inside Potter, deep and slow. He spread his legs and straddled the pillow, fucking it as he pictured Potter's socked feet pressing against his arse in an effort to pull him closer. Potter would beg him for more, would grope at him and hiss and moan, and Draco would drive him into the bed, snog him breathless, make him look nothing but pleased—and Potter would thank him for it, he would.

There was a creak from the door behind Draco, but he was too far gone to care much. He ignored the block of light that he could see on the wall beside him and buried his head in a pillow to moan and ride his imaginary Potter to completion. Draco recalled the feeling of having someone clench around him and thrash beneath him before he spilled his seed and gave a few final thrusts for good measure—emphasizing the roll of his spine in case Potter had decided to stay and watch. When he was done, he relaxed and lay spent and sated until he caught his breath.

By the time Potter came to bed, Draco had already spelled himself, his pillow and his sheets clean. He had not done much about the smell of sex in the air but oh well.

c==3 c==3 c==3

The morning after Draco's pillow shag, he decided on doing hip openers in his session with Boot and Chang. They were nearing the end of their session and Potter was nearing the end of his second bowl of cereal. For a moment Draco wrestled with his temptation to close with Manduksana—a fairly intense hip opener that might be a bit much for Boot since his hips were about as open as clams, instead of Supta Baddha Konasana—which he had planned on ending with since it was more restorative. One had him straddling the ground much like he had done his pillow and the other had him lying on his back with the bottoms of his feet pressed together and his legs splayed open. Either way, Potter would get an eyeful of something.

Draco decided against choosing a pose he did not quite think Boot was ready for and went along with his original plan. He could use Manduksana to seduce Potter on a morning he did not have Chang and Boot practising with him. Draco could very well settle for giving Potter a clear view of his cock, snug in a pair of bright blue tights. They were very difficult to ignore and Potter seemed to fancy looking at them from what Draco had noticed. Now all he had to do was avoid getting an erection when he could feel Potter's stare on him.

c==3 c==3 c==3

Draco was attempting to review his notes on Labour Progression, normal and abnormal. He would have been relatively successful if Potter was not groaning and grunting on his side of their room.

"Potter," Draco said, "get up and sit on the floor."

"Why?" Potter asked, watching Draco suspiciously as he flapped an arm up and down like a mad chicken.

"Because I'm tired of your belly-aching and it's physically painful for me to watch you flailing around in an attempt to ease your shoulder pains" he said, settling himself into a cross-legged position on the ground. Draco was also going to use this as an excuse to get his hands on Potter, but never mind that.

"Seriously?" Potter asked, staring down at him.

"If it doesn't work, then you don't have to do it again," he said.

"And you won't try to get me into your little yoga club," Potter said.

"It's not a yoga club and I haven't been trying to do that anyway, so it isn't even relevant," he said, before motioning for Potter to sit.

"Fine," Potter said, sliding out of his chair. "I doubt you'll make it any worse."

"You should probably drink some more water too, for the neck pain. You could be dehydrated," he said, while Potter mimicked his position. "And if it persists you should—"

"Visit a Healer, I know," Potter said, annoyed. "I do study, you know. I have to cover basic Healing so that I can get my degree."

"All right," he relented, settling himself into position. "Now, back straight, chest open—"

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Potter asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Potter. Surely Potter had heard him say it numerous times while watching him with Boot and Chang and knew exactly what it meant. Nevertheless, Draco decided to enlighten Potter, through physically helping him. He got up and crouched beside Potter before setting a hand in the middle of the man's spine and using the other to gently press his shoulder back, opening his chest.

"Now your chest is open," he said, before reaching to touch Potter's hips. "Tilt your hips so that you aren't pressing your tail bone into the floor. Don't arch."

"Okay," Potter said, squirming a bit. "Now what?"

Draco resumed his seat on the floor and went through a series of gentle head motions with Potter to relieve his neck and then a few twists, reminding Potter not to overexert himself and helping him with his posture as needed. He got to touch Potter more in those ten minutes than he probably did for the three years they were roommates.

"There, now hopefully you can stop griping," he said, getting up and going back to his desk. The stretches had benefited him as well and he reckoned he was in a better mood for it.

"Yeah, probably. That helped," Potter said, rolling his shoulders experimentally. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he said. "Now _shhhh_."

Potter huffed at Draco's dismissal but went about his studies quietly. Hopefully Draco would not have to listen to him complaining about neck tension every few minutes now. He reckoned he could tolerate it every few days or so.

c==3 c==3 c==3

Draco eyed the magically altered vendy thingamajig curiously. They had been around the University campus for a while now but he had never felt to use one before now. Usually the vendy thing had snacks and treats that he was not particularly interested in but a few had begun to hold more interesting things like Greek yoghurt, apples, bananas and cucumber water. The yoghurt is what had caught his eye and it would be a lot more time efficient for him to just get it here instead of going all the way to the cafeteria, and more cost effective than buying from St. Mungo's. He would not mind the tomato and avocado grilled cheese either.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Potter asked, stopping as he was walking by.

"Trying to figure out how this vendy thing works," he said.

Potter snorted and dug into his pockets. "Baffled by a vending machine. You must be put out. What do you want?" he asked.

Draco pointed at the sandwich and pineapple flavoured yoghurt with a bit of apprehension. He was not sure what Potter's angle was.

"Hmmm," Potter hummed, leaning forwards to look at the yoghurt and then putting some coins into the vendy thing. He pressed a few buttons and then Draco's yoghurt floated down to the bottom with a spoon. He did the same thing again with different buttons and the sandwich followed suit. Potter bent and reached into a flap before pulling the food out. "There you go."

"That's it?" he asked, staring at his lunch. "Do I get a receipt?"

"Er, no, you don't," Potter said, handing the food to him. "Anyway, I've class to go to. You just put the money in and punch the code for what you want. Easy."

"Right, well, thanks," he said, taking them from Potter. "Let me just get—"

"It's fine," Potter said, stopping Draco as he began to rummage for change. He walked off before Draco could say anything else.

Technically, Potter had just bought Draco lunch. If that was not progress then Draco did not know what was.

c==3 c==3 c==3

Draco woke up from a dream, that had looked like a terrifying series of Potion prescriptions, to the sound of a muffled hum. He had heard it a few times before but had never been arsed to ask Potter what he was doing. When he grabbed his wand and cast a non-verbal _Lumos,_ he was not expecting Potter to yelp and scramble on his bed as if Draco had caught him beating one off. His hands had not even been down his pants from what Draco could tell so it seemed strange until something purple, phallic and definitely Muggle fell from under the sheets and onto the floor, rotating and buzzing loudly against the tile. Potter was an impressive shade of red when Draco looked at him.

"Is that a dildo, Potter?" Draco asked, watching as the rotating bit caused it to inch across the floor. It looked like it had pearls or something similar inside of it.

Draco had never seen a dildo that rotated or vibrated. The most Wizarding sex toys did was enlarge, fuck you or stimulated you with sex magic. He would be lying if he said he was not a bit turned on imagining what Potter was doing before the interruption. He was wondering about the rabbit with vibrating ears that was attached to it though. It looked like it would be a good deal of fun for someone's perineum. But why a rabbit?

"What of it, Malfoy?" Potter asked, clearly embarrassed, as he moved to pick it up. He had his sheets bunched over his privates. "What are you, a prude?"

"Me, a prude?" he asked, laughing. He watched as Potter turned the dildo off and hid it behind him. "Not at all. In fact, you can continue since I so clearly interrupted you."

"Well I'm not going to finish now that you're up," Potter said, tugging his sheets over himself even though he still had his shirt on.

"Oh please," he said. "I've walked in on you getting your arse stuffed by some random bloke. I think we've crossed a few boundaries already. And now that I've mentioned it, he was doing a piss poor job of shagging you."

"Like you could do any better," Potter muttered, his face still as red as a tomato.

"If I did any worse I'd be afraid to pull anyone," he said, and then decided now was as good a time as any to get the ball rolling. "I'm a guaranteed better shag than that bloke."

"Hmph," Potter snorted. "Go back to bed, Malfoy."

"After knowing you just had that thing up your arse?" he asked. "Not likely to happen any time soon. I'm a little turned on actually."

"What?" Potter asked, blinking and glancing at Draco's lap. "You can't be serious."

"It's a little difficult not to be," he said, his cock already half hard. "What did you expect? I'm a bloke, a gay bloke, who fancies arses and who knows you're lubed and already stretched under those sheets. And bloody hell, Potter, are those—you're wearing my socks."

Potter promptly shut his mouth and looked away.

"... Well... what now?" Potter asked.

"You tell me. It's your arse," he said.

Potter glanced at Draco's pillows and then nodded. "Fine, come over here," he said. "After that last bloke, I'm desperate."

Draco smiled to himself and shucked his bottoms before getting out of the bed. He pulled his shirt off as he made his way to Potter and cast a quick Muffling Charm on the door. Potter hesitated for a moment before pulling his shirt over his head and Draco tugged the bed sheets off of him, his pants were still down by his thighs and Draco licked his lips as he slipped them off. He left the socks on Potter's feet. Once they were both starkers, he verbally cast the protective charms before placing his wand on Potter's night stand.

"Foreplay or just—"

"Just lube up and fuck me, Malfoy," Potter said impatiently, tossing a tube at Draco.

"Merlin, Potter, when was the last time you got shagged?" he asked, drizzling his cock with lube as he wanked himself to full hardness.

Potter glared at him and then rolled over onto his elbows and knees.

"Fair enough," he said.

Draco wiped the excess lube over Potter's entrance and then pressed two fingers inside. Potter was more than ready for a good fucking, but then Draco already knew that. He got into place and he teased Potter with his cock, rubbing against him before pushing in nice and slow, savouring the way Potter wrapped around him with a tight grip and a low groan. He pressed forward until their pelvises were together and then ground his hips as he ran his hands along Potter's flank.

Gradually Draco built up a pace, leaning over Potter as he thrust into him. Draco bent his head so that his breath could ghost over Potter's neck and he was able to nip and kiss Potter to figure out which spots were sensitive. Potter moaned and buried his face in his pillow when Draco pumped his hips more rapidly, arching his back and spreading his legs eagerly.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself," Draco said, thrusting into Potter and then shimmying his hips.

Potter seemed to enjoy that. He was writhing, panting and pushing his back against Draco.

"It's… mildly pleasant," Potter breathed, as Draco sat back on his heels and pulled Potter with him.

"You sound a lot more than mildly pleased to me," he said, hugging Potter close as he rocked his hips. "You sound like you're having a bloody fine time."

"No, mildly pleasant is— _hmmm_ —accurate," Potter moaned, as Draco began to tweak a nipple and run his fingers over Potter's lower abdomen. Potter was particularly responsive to light touches and seemed to love having Draco's hands run all over his body in between periods of intense fucking.

Draco thrust in long, slow movements, savouring the drag of Potter's rim along his cock and the rolling of his foreskin. He held Potter securely and then began to pound into him with quick, hard pumps. Potter grabbed onto Draco's arms and his head fell back onto Draco's shoulder as he arched and allowed for deeper penetration. Draco reached a hand between Potter's legs and cupped him, pressing his fingers against the man's perineum as he fondled his testicles. Potter whinged and pressed his face in Draco's neck as he began to meet his thrusts. Draco massaged Potter's perineum, rubbing in small circles.

"Oh fuck," Potter gasped, his breath getting shorter and his body curling in. "Don't stop… please don't stop. _Right there_."

Before long Potter's rim was gripping Draco and drawing him in as Potter's balls contracted in his hand. Potter bucked and cried out as Draco fucked him through it; he did not seem the type that wanted to pause while he was in bliss. Draco ran his hands over Potter as he continued to thrust. Potter was pliant and well fucked in his arms, humming in content and whispering at Draco to keep fucking him.

Within another few minutes, Draco was curved around Potter's back and laying kisses on his spine as his orgasm approached. As he felt the pleasure in his belly reaching its tipping point, Draco bucked in quick, short strokes. His vision went white and pleasure ran through him as he thrust into Potter and pulsed inside of him, a low moan from Potter accompanying his. Potter pushed back against him and rode him through it until he was limp and too sensitive.

"You're one of those blokes that likes to get shagged all night, aren't you?" Draco asked, sitting up.

"Maybe," Potter panted, flopping onto the bed.

"That's bloody brilliant," he said, catching his breath. He palmed Potter's arse and then dipped his thumbs into him, chuckling as Potter bucked his hips. He pulled his thumbs out and slipped three of his fingers in deep. "If I'd known you were up for it, I'd have held out a bit longer. Where's that dildo? You tossed it somewhere on the—There it is."

"Malfoy, what are you— _Mmm_ ," Potter hummed, his sentence cut off by Draco pressing the toy inside of him.

"Greedy, aren't you?" he purred, watching Potter spread and push back.

"Gods, I'm going to... regret this in the morning… aren't I?" Potter panted.

Draco watched his cum leak out of Potter's entrance as he worked the toy in and out of him. He tilted and shifted the angle until Potter's body jolted and his socked toes curled. He kept at that spot. Draco even managed to figure out how to turn the thing on and had to press a hand to Potter's lower back to stop him from moving too wildly. It was quite the night.

c==3 c==3 c==3

In the morning, Draco cast a few Hygiene Charms on himself after leaving Potter's bed. It would not do to begin his morning yoga smelling of sex and sweat. He dressed and then went into the Common Room. Boot and Chang were not joining him that morning, or at least Boot was only staying for the warm up, so he set about doing more advanced poses.

By the time Potter came out of their room to get his breakfast, Draco was going into Vrischikasana. He was near a wall so that he would not fall over if he began to tip backwards.

"Morning," Potter said quietly.

Draco was already in a handstand and was now easing himself into the pose, arching his back and relaxing his knees. He had not reached a point where his feet could touch his head but he was getting there, slowly but surely.

"Morning," Draco replied, before he began to carefully pull himself out of the pose, lifting with his knees, straightening his back and then lowering his feet to the ground.

Potter looked more dishevelled than usual when Draco finally got a look at him. He smirked to himself and blew Potter a kiss when he caught him staring. Potter promptly ignored him and made a distinct effort to stare into his bowl of cereal when he sat gingerly in the sofa.

c==3 c==3 c==3

"I heard you finally found someone willing to have you sit in on their examinations," Boot said, as they lounged in the couch.

"You heard right," Draco said, smiling. "A pregnant woman was in distress when I spotted her. I called the Healers for her and kept her relatively calm until they got her into a room. She said I could stay, and that she's fine with me checking her vitals, the position of the baby and what have you since I was so pleasant throughout the entire ordeal. Clearly I've got a better bedside manner than Healer Dempsey thought."

"Think she's going to go into labour before your rotation is over?" Boot asked.

"As exciting as that would be, I hope not," he admitted. "She's due a few weeks after it ends."

"I sort of miss Obstetrics and Gynaecology," Boot mused. "I'm having a fine time in Spell Damage though. I rather like it."

"I don't think I've spotted an area I want to specialize in. Might do surgery for the Emergency Department," he said, wishing the pizza they all ordered would hurry and arrive. Their kitchen was embarrassingly sparse. "Though if I was in OBS, future boyfriends wouldn't have to worry about me having flings with patients."

"Unless you stumble upon one of those strange Polyjuice mishaps," Boot chuckled. He turned and looked over the back of the sofa. "Hey, Harry. How's Mind Healing going?"

"Fine," Potter said from the dining table. "All the potions and draughts are beginning to blur together though. Tell me why I chose such a Potions heavy career when I was bollocks at the subject."

"We aren't Granger and Weasley," Draco pointed out. "We aren't privy to that information."

"I was talking to Terry," Potter muttered.

"You got better at Potions once Snape wasn't riding your arse," Boot said.

Draco kept any comments he had about riding Potter's arse to himself and ignored the way his cock twitched in his trousers.

"Still," Potter grumbled, putting down his Muggle pen. "I did send that owl with the pizza order, right? I'm not imagining it."

"You sent it," Boot confirmed.

"I'm tempted to steal one of Dylan's doughnu—"

"Don't think about it, Potter!" Bronson yelled, from his and Boot's room. He rarely spent time with them and was a bit of an overall recluse but he seemed all right enough.

"No one's going to want you to be their midwife with that bedside manner, Dylan," Potter said loudly.

"Don't touch his doughnuts," Boot said. "You know how much he likes them."

"My stomach is going to eat itself if that bloody—" Potter was cut short by a knock on the door.

"There, drama queen, I expect that's the pizza," Draco said, as Boot grabbed the money they had pooled together and went for the door. He got up to go for the plates and Potter went over to the coffee table practically drooling.

"Food at last!" Boot said, holding the pizza in the air as he walked to the table. "We really need to restock our cupboards, guys. We can't live with just tea, honey and off limits doughnuts."

"I think I've got time to go to the shops tomorrow," Potter said, opening the box and grabbing a slice before Draco could even hand him a plate. He moaned after taking a bite out of it and Draco had to swallow at the sudden dryness in his mouth.

"I'll make a list for my things," Boot said, sitting down and taking the plate Draco handed him. "I'm on shift during work hours tomorrow."

"I am not carrying all—" Potter paused with a slight blush when Draco sat beside him and laid a plate in his lap. Aside from the fact that it was the only space on the couch and Potter did not seem inclined to take the plate from him, Draco had done it for the pleasure of seeing Potter's reaction. "I'm not carrying all of our groceries."

"I've got some time tomorrow," Draco said, as he got himself a slice from the half with cheese and balsamic vinegar. "Just tell me when so I can plan accordingly."

"I don't think that's—"

"Brilliant, I'll ask Dylan to write up his list as well," Boot said, after having piled three slices onto his plate.

"Whoa, leave some for the rest of us," Potter said, closing the box and looking incredulously at Boot.

"Careful, Boot," Draco drawled. "Potter's absolutely _insatiable_. He gets tetchy if he doesn't get his fill— _Ow!_ Bloody hell."

"Shut your gob, Malfoy," Potter hissed.

"You two are hopeless," Boot said, before sandwiching two slices together and taking a bite. He opened the box and grabbed some more pizza. "Don't worry. It's for Dylan. It's like there's a Sticking Charm on his chair that's preventing him from leaving it."

"So, Potter," Draco said conversationally, once Boot had left.

"What?" Potter asked.

"You never did give me a final verdict on my night in your bed," he said quietly, leaning in to Potter's ear. "How was it?"

"That was a one time thing, Malfoy," Potter said, equally as quietly.

"That's not an answer," he pointed out.

"We're not talking about this," Potter said, grabbing another slice and then walking back to his studies. "And I'm going to the shops at four. You don't have class then, right?"

"Right," he said, lifting his legs into the sofa. He took a bite of his slice and waited until he had finished chewing to say anything else. "And just admit it, you had a good time."

"Had a good time with what?" Boot asked, sticking his head out of his room.

"Nothing," they both said, perhaps a bit hastily judging by the way Boot was watching them.

"Anyway," Boot said slowly, "have you lot spotted Dylan's scarf anywhere?"

"Not since I saw him walk in with it earlier," Draco said.

c==3 c==3 c==3

Shopping with Potter was an experience. Despite having various lists of what it was they needed to buy, he seemed content to roam around the shops and the Muggle Super Market, for which Draco had to transfigure and borrow clothes, since robes were not the norm to Muggles, and his only pair of jeans were part of the set of clothes that had been stolen from him. Watching the Muggles with their thingamajigs and knick knacks was interesting, even if he had not a clue what they were doing, and all the brightly packaged foods were pleasing to look at. The thing that had fascinated him the most was the entrance to the Super Market with its automatic doors. It had scared Draco half to death and Potter had laughed so hard that he nearly fell.

"Why do they have all these bottles of water here?" Draco asked, frowning at shelves of bottles with different shapes and labels that all had water in them.

"Well they can't very well cast an _Augamenti_ ," Potter said, grabbing a bottle of clear liquid that read 'lemonade'.

"That lemonade doesn't have any colour…" he said.

"Because it's not traditional lemonade," Potter said, moving on to browse the rest of the shelf.

"What does that mean?" he asked, taking it out their trolley to read the label. " _Made with real lemons_ … As opposed to what?"

"Put it back," Potter said, taking the bottle from him. "It could have been from artificial flavouring. And it's not the lemonade you're used to. It's a soft drink… it's fizzy."

"… Can I taste it?" he asked.

"It's Dylan's," Potter said. "And the only sweet things you like include chocolate. Plus you hate beers that are very carbonated. I don't think you'd like it."

"Been paying attention to me, have you?" he teased. "Oh, what are those?"

"I should have left you at home…" Potter muttered, as Draco made his way to a rack.

"What's monosodium glutamate?" he asked, reading the ingredients from a bag of orange puffy things.

"Just put it down," Potter groaned, grabbing the puffy things and putting them back. "Gods, it's like you're a five year old."

"Why's that woman scratching her mobile with a stick?" he asked, as he tried to discreetly get a peek of her screen.

"It's a stylus and she's not scratching the mobile," Potter said, dragging him away. "She's using it to—Wh—Stop straying. Do I need to put you on a leash or something?"

"I'd never let you leash me," he said, turning to smirk at Potter. "Not unless you bought me a fashionable collar first."

"What?" Potter asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"And then you could have me please you all night," he said, pulling Potter forwards by his shirt front. "Now, does that say 'Goldfish'? They aren't _really_ goldfish are they?"

Draco tried not to look too smug when Potter only squeaked in response, and then he prompted the man for a proper answer because he really did want to know about the goldfish.

c==3 c==3 c==3

"Where is it?" Potter hissed, walking up to Draco and Chang in one of the study rooms in the library.

Draco blinked at Potter's question and wondered for a moment how Potter knew where they were, and then he remembered giving his study session with Chang as an excuse to ditch Potter and avoid unpacking their ridiculous amount of groceries.

"Where's what?" Draco asked.

"You know what," Potter said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know that we've shared a room for a few years and that it doesn't mean we've got the silent communication thing figured out yet," he said.

Potter glanced at Chang and then looked at Draco as if that meant something.

"You're being very cryptic," he said. If this was first year then Draco might have had a clue what it was he was supposed to have done, especially since he probably would have done it, but as it was, he was baffled.

"Er, I'm going to grab a coffee," Chang said, rising and leaving before Draco could tell her she did not need to.

"Malfoy, you're killing me here," Potter whinged, sitting down. "Just give it back, please. I need to..."

"Oh," he said, realization dawning on him. Potter was missing his Muggle sex toy. "I've still got no clue where it is."

"That's bollocks," Potter said. "You're the only one who knows where it is."

"If you're really in need of a good shag then I'd be more than glad to sacrifice some of my time to—"

"Is that why you took it?" Potter asked accusingly, leaning across the desk to whisper at him. "To get a leg over on me?"

"I'm not so desperate, Potter," he said flatly. "I wouldn't steal your bleeding sex toy. That's just cruel and—"

"Shhh," Potter hissed, glancing at the door. "Just give it back, please. I'm fucking randy."

"I. Don't. Have. It," he said, making sure that Potter caught every word. "But my offer still stands."

"If you don't have it then where is it?" Potter asked, looking a little mortified. "Bloody hell, if the papers get wind of this."

"Of what?" he asked, leaning towards Potter and pitching his voice low. "You liking it up the arse or you fucking yourself sore with that toy?"

"It's not exactly something I want splashed all over the papers," Potter grumbled. "I'd never get hired to work anywhere with a scandal like that. They'd blow it all out of proportion—I'm going to have another look for it. And if I find out you've taken it—"

"I assure you, I haven't," he said. "But my offer still stands. I'm free around one AM If you want me."

"I'm not so desperate that I want a pity fuck from you," Potter said, blushing.

"Don't think of it as desperation," he said. "Think of it as… me repaying those debts between us."

"Are you... Malfoy, are you whoring yourself out to me?" Potter asked quietly. "Were you being serious at Tesco?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it whor—"

"Have you two settled your business yet?" Chang asked, standing at the door.

Potter jumped in his seat and Draco nearly bit his tongue off.

"I think we have, if Potter's amenable," he said, swallowing his surprise at her quick return.

"All right," Potter agreed, after a bit of thought. "I'm still looking for it though."

"Understandable," he said, doing his best not to look too smug about their arrangement.

This was quite a spot of good fortune for Draco. He did not have to put out too much effort to get a lay and he got to fulfil his goal of providing Potter with some sexual enlightenment all while settling a Life Debt—not to mention the huge public service he was doing by servicing the public's favourite war veteran. Draco felt like quite the good Samaritan and lucky dog.

The fact that Potter was a fine shag and somewhat more tolerable than previously thought did not have anything to do with how pleased Draco was with all this.

c==3 c==3 c==3

Sometime near midnight Draco walked back to his dorm, tired but anxious to get to Potter's bed. When he walked into their Common Room, he saw a small house-elf with shrunken, mismatched clothes standing on the sofa and picking up a discarded robe that looked like it belonged to Boot. It stuffed the robe into a satchel it wore and jumped down to look somewhere else.

So much for Draco going straight to Potter's pants.

"Oi," Draco called, as he pulled his wand out. "You little kleptomaniac, stop that!"

The house-elf squeaked and jumped in surprise, pulling a pair of spotted earmuffs from its head.

"Blippy is _free_! Blippy doesn't have to—"

Instead of listening to the house-elf's proclamations of independence, Draco shot a _Stupefy_ at it. He snorted as it fell over with a thud. If it had any sense, it would have Disapparated the moment it knew he was in the room.

Draco moved past the house-elf and went to his and Potter's room.

"You're early," Potter said, looking up from a book.

"Yes, and I think I found the source of our missing items," Draco said, pointing a thumb towards the Common Room. "I reckoned you'd want to check for your Muggle dildo before I call in Boot and Bronson."

"Malfoy, you're brilliant," Potter said, getting up and rushing past him. The compliment was a testament to how frazzled Potter had been by his loss. "And it's called a Rabbit, for future reference."

"Oh, am I going to have a reason to be referring to it regularly?" he asked, following behind Potter and pinching his arse.

"If you want to knock off that Life Debt then—" Potter stopped when he saw the Stunned house-elf. "Are those Cho's yoga trousers… and my socks?"

"Are they?" Malfoy asked, peering at the house-elf. "Hmmm. Anyway, it stuffed Boot's robes in that satchel so try looking in there. I didn't want to take it myself and have you accuse me of the original theft."

"I wouldn't have done that," Potter said, bending to rummage through the satchel. "Okay, I would've probably done that. But you don't exactly have a spotless reputation. Merlin, there're so many things—Found it!"

"I really hope you sanitize the hell out of it," he said. Merlin alone knew what the house-elf had taken it for.

"I think that's a given," Potter said, getting up. He went to their room and then came back sans Rabbit.

"So, call Boot and Bronson then?" he asked.

"I reckon we do," Potter said, nodding.

"And then we can go to your bed," he said, pulling the strings of Potter pyjama bottoms loose. "As scheduled."

"Stop that," Potter said, batting his hand away. "Wait until we're in our room."

"Fine, fine," he muttered, raising his hands in surrender and taking a step back. "Boot! Bron—"

"Godric, wake the whole dorm why don't you," Potter muttered.

"Wait, Bronson's on the graveyard shift now, isn't he?" he asked.

"What?" Potter asked. "Yeah, yeah, he is."

"You know, why don't we leave Blippy here with a note stuck to him," he suggested, not wanting to dally. "If anyone wakes up before us, they'll know why he's here."

"And why would we leave him?" Potter asked, folding his arms. Draco leered at him in response. "Oh come on. Seriously?"

" _Yes_. I just spent the last few hours trying not to distract myself with daydreaming about your arse," he said, walking for the kitchen notepad.

"So we're just going to leave this house-elf here all night?" Potter asked. "That's terrible."

"It's not as if he's aware of anything," he said, writing up a note to Stick on the house-elf. "And you can't tell me you aren't randy. You've probably been half hard this whole time."

"I was," Potter said. "The house-elf wearing yoga trousers was a bit of a turn off though, even with the dildo up my arse."

"I can fix that," Draco said, quickly placing the note. Potter was a bloody deviant. How many toys did he have hidden away in their room? "Right now in fact. And we won't skip the foreplay this time."

c==3 c==3 c==3

"This is a little weird now that we've planned it," Potter said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"That's because you think too much," Draco said, pulling Potter against him and running his hands down Potter's flank and into his pyjamas, pushing them down. Potter kicked them the rest of the way off. "You should listen to your body more."

"That would make living together a bit awkward," Potter said, pushing his arse into Draco's palms.

"Or less of a chore," he said, before pressing the dildo further into Potter, the wide base preventing it from slipping all the way inside. "Lie in the bed, would you."

"Which one?" Potter asked. He gasped when Draco began to fuck him with the toy in a corkscrew motion. It was a lot more rubbery than the other and did not seem to have any special functions.

"Careful, Potter, you sound like you're flirting with me," he said into Potter's ear.

"I just… don't want to have to clean my sheets… in the morning," Potter said, walking them backwards.

"I've roomed with you for three years and you've never been in my bed," Draco said, as they lowered themselves onto it, Potter bracketing Draco's hips with his thighs. "It's hotter than I expected."

"Merlin, you've thought about this?" Potter asked, tugging Draco's shirt up.

"Of course I've thought about it," he said, sitting up and pulling his shirt off. "How could I not think it at least once? Don't tell me you've never fantasized about me?"

"... Only because of those damned tights and all that bloody yoga," Potter said, dragging Draco down and kissing him. "Now shut up."

Draco hummed in satisfaction and opened his mouth to Potter's tongue. He trailed his hand down Potter's torso until he had his roommate's cock in hand and began to tug at it firmly and slowly. Potter groaned into Draco's mouth as fingers threaded into his hair.

After his and Potter's tongues had become more than well acquainted, Draco broke away from him and kissed his way downwards. He laid kisses along Potter's inner thighs and around his cock before sucking a testicle into his mouth, pulling at it and massaging it with his tongue while his hand continued to work. He paid the next testicle the same attention afterwards and nuzzled Potter with his nose.

Draco detached himself from Potter's testicles and let his hands skim over skin—moving up Potter's flank, over his ribs and to his nipples. Draco licked along Potter's cock as he caressed him and then sucked it into his mouth, Potter holding the base to keep it steady as Draco teased the glans and dipped his tongue under the foreskin. Before long he was sucking Potter deeper and alternating between blowing and wanking him.

"Oh gods," Potter gasped, when Draco managed to work his way down to the base, a hand finding its way to his head.

Potter's cock was smooth as silk in Draco's mouth and the glans pushed just past his tonsils from what he could tell, large enough to enter his throat but not so large that he was struggling with it.

"Fuck," Potter groaned, when Draco replaced the dildo with two of his fingers, scissoring them and running them over the man's prostate. Draco had given enough Digital Rectal Exams to find the spot with ease.

"Malfoy, please tell me you won't sick up if I start to fuck your mouth," Potter whinged, hips already twitching.

"If you aren't a brute about it, then no," he said, after pulling off. He easily slipped Potter another finger as he spoke. "And I'd appreciate you not manhandling me so that we find out."

"I'm not going to manhandle you," Potter gasped, eagerly rubbing his cock against Draco's lips and cheek, smearing his face with saliva.

Draco caught Potter's cock in his mouth and then nibbled lightly at the foreskin. "I'll take a bite out of you if you do," he threatened, before opening up for Potter and palming himself with his free hand.

"I don't doubt you," Potter groaned, slowly and shallowly thrusting into Draco's mouth.

Draco twisted his fingers inside of Potter and moved his other hand in time with Potter's thrusts, wanking through his sweats. He moaned around Potter's cock as fingers tugged at his hair—and then glared at the man when the grip became too tight, reaching for Potter's hand and prying his fingers loose.

"Quit trying to rip my hair out," Draco gasped, catching his breath and wiggling his fingers against Potter's prostate.

"Sorry, sorry. Just—Malfoy," Potter whimpered, bucking and pushing Draco's head towards his cock.

Draco obliged Potter and sucked him in again. Potter sighed in relief as his hips immediately began to move, his thrusts quickly getting deeper. Draco wrapped his tongue around Potter's cock as it ran over his palate and pushed in and out of his throat. Soon Potter was fucking his throat with gusto and only keeping himself from pulling Draco's hair out due to the occasional warning growl. Potter braced Draco's head with both hands and bucked his hips, effectively fucking himself on Draco's fingers and letting out moan after moan.

Potter's body tensed, his cock throbbed and he cried out as he pumped into Draco's throat, holding Draco's head against his pelvis and clenching around Draco's fingers. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on swallowing and sucking Potter through it, his own hips grinding against his palm. He gasped as he released Potter from his mouth and caught his breath as he licked lazily at the softening cock.

"Mmm," Potter moaned, panting as he squirmed and pushed against Draco's fingers.

"I like this look on you, Potter," Draco said, climbing out of the bed to get his sweats and pants off. "All flushed and breathless."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Potter said, tugging Draco closer to him. He took hold of Draco's cock and pulled from base to tip. "You talk too much. I've always hated that about you."

"I can't help it if I'm expressive," he said, his bottoms now pooled at his feet. He wiped at the saliva around his mouth with the back of his hand.

"If you don't stop talking then I'm not putting your cock in my mouth," Potter threatened, wanking him.

"And if you don't put my cock in your mouth," he began, running his thumb over Potter's lips, "then I won't put it in your arse."

"I can go and cast every Cleaning and Disinfecting Spell I know on my Rabbit vibrator right now," Potter said, "and leave you like this."

Draco glared at Potter but refrained from commenting. He knew how to keep his mouth shut if he needed to.

"Much better," Potter smirked, before he began to lick Draco's cock.

As Potter licked and sucked at Draco, with more skill than was expected, he trailed a hand down to the man's arse. He murmured another Lubrication Charm since most the lube had already dried and he ran his fingers through the cleft of Potter's arse, over his anus and to his perineum. He groaned as fingers tugged at his testicles and massaged them as Potter bobbed his head and wanked Draco, a firm grip following the heat of Potter's mouth and the swirls of his tongue. Draco went back and forth between fingering Potter and massaging his arse, occasionally spreading his cheeks and groping his flesh.

Draco watched Potter suck him in again and again and weighed it against the sight of Potter flushed and sated or with Draco's cock in his arse. All of them sent Draco's cock twitching. He reckoned he fancied Potter in any sort of sexual situation, so long as he was involved.

Potter began to kiss his way up Draco's torso, getting onto his knees so that he could move higher and wanking Draco as he did so. He flicked his tongue along one of the scars on Draco's chest and then went over it with a long lick. They were sensitive, the scars, and Draco groaned at the sensation. Potter paid them quite a bit of attention after that and Draco bucked into the hand that gripped him.

"Don't read too much into it," Potter muttered, against a scar that extended to Draco's collarbone.

"I wasn't going to," he said, pushing Potter down on the bed and climbing in beside him. "But now I might."

"Shut up," Potter said, as Draco moved Potter so that he lay on his side.

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured, spooning Potter and wrapping his arms around him as he began to flex his hips. "Still want me to fuck you?"

"Do you really expect me to say no when your cock's between my thighs?" Potter asked, reaching between them.

"I reckon I just want to hear you say yes," he said, sighing at the end when Potter lined him up so that his next thrust had him buried in heat and tightness.

" _Mmm_ —That answer your question?" Potter asked, meeting Draco's thrusts.

Draco snorted and kissed Potter before pumping his hips harder.

c==3 c==3 c==3

"So, this house-elf's been stealing things around campus?" Boot asked, as they all stared at Blippy.

"Caught him grabbing your robes last night," Draco said, nodding.

"He's wearing my trousers…" Chang said, grimacing. "And those earmuffs belong to a woman that was in our surgery rotation. I reckon we know who took your clothes while you were in the showers."

"Ruddy house-elf," Draco muttered.

"How about we just grab our things and then hand him over to security?" Potter suggested, opening the creature's satchel. "And hopefully this won't happen again."

"Something's different about you two," Boot said.

"No," Potter said, freezing.

"No, no. Terry's right," Chang murmured, her eyes straying to Draco.

"That's completely daft," Draco said, avoiding her gaze.

"I think you're misreading things," Potter said, before going back to rummaging through the stolen items.

"Mhm," Chang hummed, before leaning in to Draco's ear. "And I didn't even have to meddle."

c==3 c==3 c==3

Draco got back to the dorms late into the night after his shift, worn out and emotionally raw. A woman had gone into labour and agreed that he could sit in to watch and he had stayed through the entire procedure. It had been a breech birth and things had not ended well.

"I need a drink…" Bronson said, making a beeline for the kitchen. He had been the midwife's assistant. "Malfoy?"

"No, but thanks," he said. "I think I'm just going to wallow in bed."

"If it was any other day, I'd think you were joking," Bronson said, grabbing himself a glass and the firewhiskey.

"Hmph. Don't be surprised if one of your doughnuts goes missing tomorrow," he warned, walking to his room. "I get a sweet tooth when I'm in a mood."

"I'll let you get away with it just this once," Bronson said.

"Don't drink too much," he said.

"Won't."

When Draco went into his room, it was to find Potter hunched over his desk and scribbling on a sheet of parchment. He dropped his bag in a corner of his side of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Do you have a test tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nope," Potter said distractedly. "It's an essay I've due in a few days. Why?"

"So you don't need to finish it now," he said.

"No, but since I'm already in the middle of it—Hey," Potter objected, when Draco began to drag him out of the chair. "Malfoy, I'm not going to stop working because you want to fuck."

"I don't want to fuck, Potter. I just…" he began, not quite sure what exactly he wanted. "Can you lie with me?"

"What?" Potter asked, confused. "Malfoy, do you want us to… cuddle?"

"Never mind," he said, sighing. He let Potter go and turned for his bed.

Draco toed off his shoes and then began to remove his scrubs. He grabbed his pyjama bottoms and he ignored the heaviness in his chest, the images of the stillborn child and the devastated parents. He probably should have had that drink with Bronson.

"Er, Malfoy, you okay?" Potter asked.

"I'm fine," he lied, tugging his bottoms up. "Go back to your bloody essay."

"What's got into you?" Potter asked.

"Nothing," he said, tossing his sheets back and climbing into bed. He grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it close. "Just forget about it."

Around half an hour later, Potter let out a long sigh and then a few moments afterwards Draco's sheets were lifted and his bed sank.

"Shove over," Potter said. "And we're not going to talk about this, ever."

"Fine by me," he said, making room for Potter and then abandoning the pillow to curl against Potter and the warmth of his body.

Draco rested his ear on Potter's chest and sighed as he listened to the steady thump within it.

c==3 c==3 c==3

For the millionth time that night, Draco lost his place while revising his notes. The words were blurring into one another and he was hardly making sense of them, not to mention that he was bloody tired. He abandoned his desk and grabbed a yoga block before finding a clear spot by the wall. He sat down with a hip against the wall and reclined, lifting his legs up and onto the wall before shimmying his hips closer to it. He took the yoga block and he raised his hips to settle it underneath his lower back and relaxed into the position. Viparita Karani was particularly relaxing, and Draco had no idea why he had not done it sooner.

Minutes after Draco had propped his feet up, Potter came walking into their room, tossing his things aside and then leaning over Draco's face.

"You, why didn't you tell me you lost your first baby?" Potter asked. "You do know it wasn't your fault, right?"

"I see you're done with class for the day," Draco said, opting not to discuss it.

"Malfoy," Potter said.

"Yes, I know," he said, sighing. "It wasn't my fault. Doesn't make it any less traumatic though."

"I know that," Potter said, straightening. "Now, I'm heading to the supermarket. Want to follow?"

"Not really, no," he said.

"I'll take that as a yes," Potter said. "Get ready. You've got to go somewhere other than school and your rotations."

"And the Super Market is where I'm to go?" he asked, sitting up.

"One step at a time, Malfoy," Potter said, tossing a pair of trousers at Draco. "And I don't particularly want to watch you moping around."

"I want chocolate milk," he said, pulling his trousers from his head.

"You can buy that yourself—Fine," Potter agreed, when Draco moved to lie down again. "Just this once."

"Who knew getting into your pants would make you so nice all of a sudden," he said.

"That is not how it works," Potter said, throwing a pillow at him and hitting him square in the face. "I'm a genuinely nice person, Malfoy. You've just never noticed."

"More like an absolute brute," he muttered, rubbing his nose.

"Just put your damned trousers on," Potter said. "And if you stop moping around, I might just let you sleep with me tonight."

"Is that your way of asking me to have sex with you?" Draco asked, smirking and getting up.

"Wh—No, I said _sleep_ , Malfoy," Potter said, glaring at him and sporting a bit of a blush. "… Like you asked me to the other night."

"Ah," he said, a little surprised. He would not mind just lying with Potter again. It had been nice, comforting even. "All right. I'll go."

c==3 c==3 c==3

"There's definitely something different about you two," Boot said, while grabbing something to eat after their morning yoga session.

"I could say the same about you lot," Draco said, pointing between Boot and Chang and giving the latter a knowing look.

"Maybe it's because we're dating," Chang said, leaning on the kitchen counter. "He grew on me."

"Did he now?" Draco asked.

"Don't make it sound like I was nuisance before," Boot complained, pulling out the eggs. "Blimey."

"I didn't say you were," Chang said with a smile. "Anyway, I agree with Terry. You boys are giving off a different vibe."

"Well, we aren't dating. That's only you two," Potter said, before munching on some cereal.

"No, just ogling each other's arses," Chang said.

"And still sharing socks," Boot said, as he heated a skillet. "Anyone want to do the bangers?"

"They're just socks," Potter said, while Draco went for the sausage.

"You sound like Malfoy," Chang said.

"Because they _are_ just socks," Draco said. Never mind the fact that he fancied doing deviant things to Potter while the bloke was wearing them, or just liked the idea of Potter wearing them in general. "And why would I want them back after he's worn them on his smelly feet?"

Potter glared at Draco instead of making some sort of retort, and something about that did not sit quite right with him.

"I can't tell if I miss the more intense viciousness or not," Boot said. "This is a little troubling…"

"I like that they seem to be getting on," Chang said, raising her brows at Draco.

"No one's getting on," Draco denied half heartedly.

c==3 c==3 c==3

"Potter," Draco grouched. "Why aren't you moving?"

"I was just wondering if my smelly feet were bothering you," Potter said, sitting atop Draco and lazily stroking himself instead of riding Draco's cock. "I mean, we should probably stop if they are."

"I knew you didn't let it go," he groaned. Draco thrust his hips upwards in frustration. "Potter, come on. What was I supposed to say, 'I'm still lending Potter socks because I like to fuck him while he wears them'?"

"What about just leaving it at you not wanting them any more, hmmm?" Potter asked, rocking gently but speeding up his strokes. "Oh, and you wouldn't happen to know anything about my missing chocolate frogs?"

"You have no proof it was me," he said, refusing to admit to any thievery as he met Potter's hips and tried to pick up their pace. "And quit being a bloody tease,"

"Stop that," Potter said, lifting himself off of Draco and sitting on his abdomen. "And you finished them didn't you?"

"I take it back. You're not a tease, you're a fucking sadist," Draco said, trying to rub against Potter's arse only to have Potter sit further up his torso. "I didn't sign up for this sort of treatment."

"I thought you wanted to fulfil those Life Debts with sexual favours," Potter said, leaning back against Draco's thighs and spreading his legs, giving Draco a clear view of what he was missing out on at the moment.

"I wanted to fulfil it by _shagging_ you," he said, pushing Potter's legs wider and running his hands down the man's thighs, "not watching you wank while you're sitting on me."

"My Life Debts, my rules. And you took my chocolates so I don't see why you should get anything," Potter said, caressing himself with his free hand. "Get my dildo, would you."

Draco groaned but Summoned the bloody thing anyway. He was torn between wanting to fuck Potter himself and wanting to watch Potter self satisfy. It was an awkward place to be in really because he was not sure if his frustration outweighed his enjoyment, or vice versa. He reckoned two could play that game though and he licked his lips before sucking in the head of the toy. Draco licked and sucked at Potter's dildo and kept eye contact with the man. He flitted his tongue over it in the spots he would have focused on if it was Potter's cock and he ran his mouth along the sides before swallowing as much of it as he could, Potter's hand following the bobs of his head.

"Malfoy," Potter said, giving himself a slow squeeze.

"I'm sorry, was that not what you wanted me to do with it?" he asked a bit breathlessly, after slowly pulling the toy out of his mouth. He rubbed the tip of the dildo against Potter's hole to smear his saliva over the area before applying enough force for penetration. "My mistake."

"Now who's the tease?" Potter asked, trying to coax Draco's hand forward since he had not pushed more than the tip inside.

"Still you," he said, easing a bit of more of the dildo into Potter. "You do know you can always use this _after_ we've fucked. I'm just going to bitch at you if you keep tormenting me—"

There was a shrill ringing noise in the room and Draco swore when he realised what it was. His St. Mungo's identification card was going off and vibrating on his desk. Of all the times for him to get summoned while on call, it would have to be _now_. He had gone through most of this rotation without being called in for an emergency or because they were short staffed when he was not on shift.

"Are you kidding me?!" he complained, sitting up and dislodging Potter. "Damn it."

"I reckon I'll keep going on the way I was," Potter said, untangling their bodies. "Mind if I stay in your bed?"

"Fucking tease," he grumbled, casting Hygiene Charms over himself.

"What? I'm already in it," Potter said, kneeling and positioning the dildo underneath him.

"This is terrible timing," he muttered, hastily pulling on a clean pair of pants before grabbing his scrubs on and attempting to ignore Potter pleasing himself only a foot away. They had not done cowgirl yet and it looked as if he was going to miss out on some expert riding.

Once he was dressed Draco sighed and grabbed his things before reluctantly heading for the door, Potter grunting and moaning behind him. He took a deep breath and grimaced before casting Cooling Charm on his bits so that he did not show up at the hospital with a hard on.

"Don't get my sheets messy," he said bitterly, before opening the door only as much as necessary. No one seemed to be in the Common Room but either way he did not want to risk exposing Potter's activities.

"All right," Potter panted. "I will."

Draco snorted in displeasure and tried his best to imagine Blippy in Cho's yoga trousers so that he would not undo the effects of the Cooling Charm. It was going to be difficult to avoid thinking of all the things Potter might be doing in his bed while he was out.

c==3 c==3 c==3

When Draco got to St. Mungo's, it was to find out that the pregnant woman he had helped a few weeks before had gone into labour early. He quickly went to get himself prepared to enter the Delivery Room and tried to force himself out of his nervousness. He was there to support Rachel through her birth and to learn from the Healer aiding in the delivery. Just because his first birth had been devastating did not mean that this one would be. Those had been dire circumstances—these were also dire circumstances.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to centre himself. "Get a grip, Draco," he whispered, before going into the delivery room and calmly asking Rachel for her permission to be there.

c==3 c==3 c==3

"Potter," Draco said, tapping the man's cheek to wake him up. "Potter."

"Mmmph," Potter grumbled, rolling away. He was still in Draco's bed and there were more cum and lube stains than he would have liked but he was not particularly bothered about it right now. "Go away."

"Potter, wake the bloody hell up," he said, pinching the man's side.

"No," Potter mumbled, batting Draco's hand away.

"Get. Up," he said, climbing into the bed and sitting on its occupant.

" _Gerroff_!" Potter said, twisting to get away. "I'm up. Okay, I'm up."

"Finally," he said, getting out of the bed. "Now put some clothes on, maybe toss a few Hygiene Charms at yourself."

"What?" Potter asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching. "What time is it?"

"Roughly six AM," he said, dragging Potter out the bed.

"Six—Malfoy, fuck off would you?" Potter grouched, crawling back into the bed. "It's bloody _Sunday_. Wait, did you just get in? Don't you need to sleep?"

"Can't, I'm starved," he said. "And you're going to come to breakfast with me."

" _Why_?" Potter groaned.

"Because I want you to. Get your arse out the bed," he said.

"What the hell's got into you?" Potter asked, blinking blearily up at him. "Just come to bed. We can do whatever it is later."

"No, now. And Rachel went into labour," he said, grinning. "Preterm but successful none the less. Anyway, come on. I haven't eaten in hours."

"That's brilliant, really, but I still don't know why I have to go," Potter said, pouting. Draco was not sure if he had ever seen Potter do that before.

He sighed and climbed into the bed, situating himself between Potter's naked thighs and leaning down to kiss below his left ear. "Because I'm in a good enough mood to want to take you out before I bring you home and fuck you."

" _Mmm_ ," Potter hummed, palming Draco's arse and rocking his hips forwards lazily. "That sounds a lot like a date, don't you think?"

"I'm aware," he murmured, before licking along Potter's outer ear and meeting his hips.

Once Rachel had safely delivered her, tiny but very much alive, baby boy Draco had not just felt overjoyed or awed at the experience. He had seen a life being brought into the world, the joy on the parents faces and the crying infant and one of the first things he had wanted to do after was go home and tell Potter, of all people. The experience had been terrifying, thrilling and absolutely endearing and Draco thought he might have kissed Potter from the way it touched him—and not one of the usual lust filled kisses they shared, more something borderline romantic. It was mad really, but that was what he had felt.

"Malfoy, are you dragging me out of bed at six on a Sunday morning to ask me on a date?" Potter asked sceptically. "That's mental."

Draco went still on top of Potter and lifted his head to look at him, feeling a bit anxious for the first time since he had come up with the idea.

"I didn't say no," Potter said carefully, running his hands up Draco's flank. "Just that you're a bit mad."

"Is that… a yes?" he asked, not quite sure when last his heart had beat this quickly while asking someone out.

"It is so long as you give my arse a good licking when we get back," Potter said, smirking.

"Done," he said, kissing Potter.

"Oi, Malfoy, congrats! Dylan just told… me… that…"

Draco twisted to see Boot staring blankly at him—snug between Potter's legs—and Potter—spread nude in Draco's bed. They blinked at each other and Potter let out a quiet sigh before Boot gave a slow nod and shut door.

"Well, I suppose we won't have to explain our going out to breakfast," Draco said. "Or your peeping during yoga."

"You all need to learn how to knock," Potter muttered.

"Well, I reckon they will now since they know they might find us fucking," he said.

"Let's just get dressed, yeah?" Potter suggested. "And then you can tell me about the delivery while I eat away my embarrassment."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, sitting up. "Let's hop to it before Boot tells Chang and I have to suffer through one of those overly pleased smiles."

"What?" Potter asked, getting out of bed.

"She reckons we'd make a good couple," he said, before swatting Potter's arse. "Now, hurry before I faint from hunger."

"Keep your knickers on, Malfoy," Potter said, straightening a sock that had slipped half-off his foot. "And really, she thinks that?"

"She does," he confirmed, smiling.

"I suppose stranger things have happened…" Potter muttered, as he grabbed his wand. "Although I'd say this is pretty up there."

Draco hummed in agreement and watched Potter get dressed. If he had known shagging Potter would turn out this well, then he would have done it sooner. Perhaps that bad shag was the one that did them a favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Is so inclined, please leave a comment for the author here or at [LiveJournal](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com/275620.html). Comments are ♥.


End file.
